swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Dathomiri Rancor
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Threats of the Galaxy Affiliations: The Witches of Dathomir, Beasts In addition to being slightly larger and stronger than most other Rancors, Dathomiri Rancors are considerably more intelligent, and their claws function as hands. They can speak, they have an enduring culture, and they can both make and use simple tools. Although no one knows if they learned fire and tool use from the Humans who colonized Dathomir many centuries ago, today these Rancors chip knives and other tools from stone, use fire for both warmth and cooking, and have elaborate histories and tales of heroism that they pass on from one generation to the next. Although they might have once had their own language, today all Dathomiri Rancors speak Paecian, the native language of The Witches of Dathomir. Like the witches, these Rancors are matriarchal. Each of their small bands of between a half dozen and a dozen adult Rancors is led by the largest and oldest female in the band, who is known as the herd-mother. These Rancors' intelligence makes them extremely dangerous to those who attack them or intrude into their territory. In addition to communicating with each other and occasionally calling upon the witches for aid, Dathomiri Rancors use Slings and other primitive missile weapons and can build simple traps such as deadfalls and pit traps. Dathomiri Rancor Encounters Dathomiri Rancors are most often found in either their own crude villages, which consist of a few huts of undressed logs and thatch, or in the villages and towns of The Witches of Dathomir. The Rancors and the witches have a close relationship that borders on cultural symbiosis. Some Rancors partner themselves with individual witches. These partnerships are for life, and the Rancor serves as the witch's mount, companion, and protector. Most of Dathomir's intelligent Rancors are not partnered with witches, because the Rancors outnumber the witches by more than a factor of ten. However, all of the witches' villages have a quarter set aside for their Rancors, and some witches share their own dwellings with their bestial allies. The villages of the unpartnered Rancors are often built near one of the villages of the witches, so that they can seek aid from the witches. Rancor herd-mothers often go to the witches for advice and for help with Rancors that have become ill. In return, the wild Rancors work with the partnered Rancors to help the witches defend their villages and use their immense strength to help clear land, build roads, and perform other similar tasks for the witches. Foolish hunters occasionally travel to Dathomir for the challenge of hunting prey as clever and deadly as the intelligent Rancors, but the Rancors and the witches deal with them very harshly. Away from Dathomir, intelligent Rancors are almost always found in the company of a witch who has decided to travel offworld. Naturally, anyone who threatens or even seriously harasses a witch must deal with her Rancor's wrath. Almost all Rancors who travel offworld learn to understand Basic, but like Wookiees, they are incapable of speaking it. Dathomiri Rancor Statistics (CL 11) Huge Beast 9/Scout 3 Force Points: 2 Initiative: '''+5; '''Senses: Low-Light Vision, Perception +11 Language: Paecian Defenses Reflex Defense: 17 (Flat-Footed: 17), Fortitude Defense: 20, Will Defense: 13 Hit Points: 146, Damage Threshold: 30; Fast Healing 5 Offense Speed: '8 Squares; 'Expert Tracker Melee: Bite +17 (2d6+15) Melee: Claw +17 (1d8+15) Ranged: Sling +7 (1d4+15) Fighting Space: 3x3 Squares;' Reach:' 2 Squares Base Attack Bonus: +8, Grapple: '''+27 '''Attack Options: Cleave, Crush, Pin, Power Attack Species Traits: 'Fast Healing 5, Low-Light Vision Base Stats '''Abilities: 'Strength 28, Dexterity 9, Constitution 23, Intelligence 5, Wisdom 10, Charisma 15 '''Talents: [[Acute Senses|'Acute Senses']], [[Expert Tracker|'Expert Tracker']] Feats: Cleave, Crush, Pin, Power Attack, Skill Training (Survival), Toughness, Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) Skills: Perception +11 (May reroll, must take second result), Survival +11 Abilities Fast Healing 5: A Dathomiri Rancor automatically regains 5 Hit Points every round at the end of its turn, up to its normal maximum, until it is killed.